Moon Legend
by The Neo Productions
Summary: In a world where dreams and wishes do come true by death, could they sacrifice what they hold dear?
1. Encounter at the Plaza

My brother accidentally deleted the original. So, I took the liberty to re-create it and make Luffy a boy instead. Sorry, for the long wait though! Living a life was hard, especially if you need a job to sustain yourself and your brother. As well as studying for college. I need to drop something to make sure that we survive.

**SHIN:** :))

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: ENCOUNTER AT THE PLAZA<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"The Moon clan has a youngest child?" Usopp asked. He was from the Mercury clan, the clan full of snipers, archers and inventors. People from this clan were all timid, shy and humble. Usopp was a sniper and inventor all in one, he uses slingshot and sometimes he uses guns but he prefers the slingshot. Their diety was the meek presence and the planet Mercury.

"Yes, they have a youngest child. I didn't know about it, either. It was Ace who said it. Accidentally." Nami confirmed. She was from the Jupiter clan, the clan full of guides, weather-makers and tree-lovers. People from this clan were all stubborn, level-headed and intellectual. Nami was an all-type Jupiterian who uses a Clima-Tact made by her Mercurian friend, Usopp. Their deity was the raging fury and the planet Jupiter.

The both of them were in the Town Square, sitting near the fountain while gossiping with each other. Usopp begged to differ; he was not a gossip-lover. Their gang decided to stroll together under the splendid sun. Usopp, as usual, was the first on to show up and Nami came running in next with a gossip attached to her. And it's all about the Moon clan, the clan who was believed to have a sacred power over them all. The Moon clan was considered to be extinct and just a number of them were all men and old enough to think by themselves. So, it was a surprise to know that they have a much more younger than what they have now, a mere 20 years or so. Maybe this one was a minor and the clan was terrified of what will happen to this younger one.

Legend says that once you took hold a Moon clan member at a young age (preferably minor), he or she can enhance your own clan power and ability and when that youngster became an adult under your own wing, he's or she's going to grant your wishes or dreams .

At the expense of their life.

And that's the reason why the Moon clan became extinct, people wanted to have their ambition in their hands in a blink of an eye. They choose to kidnapped a member at a young age and raised them under them and used them as a a tool. The people who opposed this action, tried to talk to them and miserably failed.

Thus, the war started.

It took three years before the war stopped and it became worst for the Moon clan. Many died, almost of it were from the Moon clan. Via wish-granting. After the war, the kind and understanding clan of the Moon became extinct.

Now, the Moon clan consist of less than ten people. And with this new member, of course.

Their discussion about this new member of the Moon clan was interrupted by the third member of their bizarre group and his scream of "NAMI-SWAN!" and his noodle dance.

"Oh! Hello, Sanji-kun." Nami greeted back with a smile. Sanji kneeled on his left knee and started his poetic speech reserved onlu for the most beautiful creation of Cosmos.

"Nami-san, your beauty should not be compared to the dropping red and yellow leaves of fall. Thou it is lovely and more calming..." Sanji, a man from the Venus clan of cooks and chemist. Poeple from this clan were all romantic, poetic and witty. He's an astounding cook and his combat style was a parody of Red Foot, the Red-Leg created by an Uranusian, Zeff. Their deity was the fiery passion and the planet Venus.

"Sanji-kun, getting poetic again?" A feminine voice chuckled.

Sanji turned to the smooth voice, his eyes transformed into heart shapes and his aura became lovely pink. "ROBIN-CHAAAANN!"

"Hello to you too." Robin acknowledged him with a smile. A book in hand, just like any other Plutonian the clan of scholars, she's mysterious and knowledgable about almost everything. She was born under the day the star of Pluto disappeared from the eyes of all and they say that once you were born under it, you shall be cursed. And cursed she was with the power that gives her an ability to blossom any part of her body. She named it Hana-Hana. The Plutonian deity was the enigmatic solitude and the star of Pluto.

Once again the discussion about the Moon clan was now opened with two more participants to give their own comments about this new member. Ten minutes after the last of the four came, three more poeple walked by and addressed them.

"Usopp!" A boy of fifteen approached them, waving.

"Chopper!" Usopp waved back. Chopper ran to their direction, greeting the other three along his way, who addressed him beaming. Chopper was from the clan of Saturn, specializing in medicines and healing. They were lovable, kind and helpful to others. Another friend that was cursed of genetic disorder by the storms of his deity planet, he looked like a raccoon to some but according to him he is a reindeer. Chopper, albeit young and cursed, was an incredible doctor under the tutelage of his adoptive parents, Kureha and Hiruluk. Their deity was curative practise and the planet Saturn.

Usopp turned to the other two. "Brook! Franky!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook acknowledged them by tipping his long hat.

"Supaa!" the other, Franky, posed.

Brook reeled towards the girls and bowed. "Mademoiselles, may I see your panties?" His answer was given by Nami in a form of high-heeled strap shoes on the side of his head, which made him spin and landed at the cemented pavement of the Square with a thud. And people seemed to disregard Nami's violent action towards her male friends.

Or they just don't want her wrath to descend upon them.

"You just came and that's all you're going to ask?" she snarled.

Robin chuckled at Brook's perverse humour. He really was from the clan of musicians of Neptune. They were all polite, resilient and some were perverse. All members of Neptune clan knew at least two instruments to play, which sometimes can be used as a weapon and knowledge on how to protect one's self by knowing at least one weapon to wield. He prefers to play violin and piano and wields a fencing sword which acts as a cane he carries. So, it was a shock to his opponents when they sees a fencing sword out of nowhere. Just like Robin, he was also cursed by his planetary deity. By the sudden change Neptune's temperature which suddenly went down without warning and jinxing him with a second life. The very life that saved him from never walking on the same dirt with his young friends after dying at the Moon war through numerous sword wounds. Their deity was the euphoniuos harmony and the planet Neptune.

He's an adept swordsman who prefers fencing style than the brute style which was used by someone they knew.

After Nami gave her usual greeting of a kick and a snarl to Brook, she turned to Franky. Her sneer disappearing in a blink of an eye. "Ah! Franky, how's your project?" She smiled.

Franky who was conversing with Usopp about something they only understand, turned to her and answered, "Oh! Sis!" Pausing for effect and giving time to his weird dance to show. "It's alright, it's getting its finishing touch. And it's gonna be SUPAAA!" he yelled, ending his weird performance and giving his super pose. From the clan of shipwrights and dismantlers, the Uranusian were devoted, emotional and tough and Franky being one of them turned his self into a half-cyborg and uses its advantages in every way possible. Their deity was the abstruse aggregates and the planet Uranus.

And he likes to call people either brother or sister.

"Ara? Zoro-san, still not here?" Brook noticed that their other swordsman was missing.

"Oh, yes, he's still not here." Chopper confirmed by sniffing like a reindeer he was, turning his head left and right.

"Maybe..." Sanji trailed off, lighting his cigarette. "He's lost once again." he drawled, puffing out smoke.

"Who's lost, curly-brow?" a growl came from the direction of the forest. They turned to the path and saw a man emerging from the bushes.

"ZORO!" Chopper and Usopp cheered.

"What are you doing inside the forest, Zoro?" Nami asked, disbelief and resignation lacing her voice.

"He's having a party with those things..." He waved at the bushes where Zoro emerge before looking at his head. "...that had the same color spectrum as he."

Zoro growled. From the clan of Mars, his fierceness at battle was unstoppable and his loyalty admirable. Fierceness, loyalty and lucrative were the Mars clan known traits and their clan was made up of fighters and protectors. No one has manage to to win his loyalty so far. He uses three katanas that had their own names. Their deity was the deadly wrath and the planet Mars.

"Yohohoho! Zoro-san's here!" Brook gave him a cheering song, breaking up the upcoming fight between the two rivals/friends.

"So, guys, where are we going?" Franky asked by posing in the middle of the group.

Nami glanced at him. "Oh! To the fon-" But she didn't manage to finish it because a ruckus was coming their way.

"Hey! Look out!"

"Be careful, boy!"

"So cool!"

"No, son, he's not."

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Curious as to what were the ruckus was, the group twisted their head in unison and saw a boy running in their circle. Upon seeing them the boy tried to stop himself but the momentum was too much for him and only managed to barrel himself to Zoro who was too startled to move out of his way.

"Ahh!" the boy screamed before the impact. The others closed their eyes upon the impact.

"Oh, that must have hurt." Chopper commented while the others help the boy out before Zoro decided to hurt him.

"Thanks!" the boy said, smiling.

"WHY YOU!" Zoro screamed, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry."

They looked at him and saw that he was wearing sandals, faded jeans folded to the knees, red vest and a scar under his left eye that adds to his charm. And he also has a bandage at his forehead. '_He's injured?_' Chopper observed.

"Ano..." Brook started, the boy turned to him.

"You are...?" Nami trailed off.

The boy, while dusting his straw hat, answered.

"I'm..." he smiled at them. "Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

><p>The next chapter should be out by next week! *off to do the other stories*<p>

**R&R**


	2. The Key of Overture

**SHIN:** Is this day a part of 'next week'?

No. My mother decides to go to flea market and only me and my brother was in the house. Bored, I decided to type the second chapter. So here it is!

**SHIN: **Oi, a review...

Great timing, **Neko11**-san, you made it before this chapter! Thank you for the approval! I appreciate it! :))

**DISCLAIMER: **I forgot to include it at the first chapter so I'll do it now! We do not own anything other than the plot!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: THE KEY of OVERTURE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No, sorry about bumping into you. I didn't mean it! I tried to stop but I couldn't! So, sorry!" Luffy smiled.

Zoro was seething. Fingers twitching as if he wanted to get his swords out and thrust it into the boy or to just strangle him, plain and simple.

"Naaa, Zoro, calm down." Usopp tried to ease Zoro's anger towards Luffy. "He said he's sorry."

Luufy grinned at Zoro's direction. "Sorry, really!" he apologize again and turned to all of them. "Sorry for bothering all of you and thank you for the help." he bowed and bolted at the direction he was heading before the impact.

"Hey, wait!" Franky tried to stop him, his hand outstretched. But he was already gone.

"Do you need something from him, Franky-san?" Brook inquired. Franky turned to him and said, "No, but he forgot something." He opened his hand upside-down and something dangled from it...

A key pendant.

.

"Not here, not here... _not here!_ Oh, damn, where is it? WHERE IS THAT DAMN KEY?" Luffy cried while checking his pockets and insides of his shirt. After Luffy accidentally bump into one of those people, he tried his best to bolt out of their presence before someone saw him with them and stopped beside a tree. He panted heavily and put it on his chest, upon doing it he never felt the lump of the key at his neck. His heartbeat doubled up. He fell at his knees and started checking everywhere.

He never found it.

"Where~?" he asked no one, trembling. And he remembered the incident earlier with the green-haired man. "No..." He stood up and rotated back the same direction he came but he was blocked by a voice.

"There he is!" a loud voice yelled out.

_Shit!_ He bolted back at the direction he was supposed to go. _I hope they won't throw it away._

.

"Tell me again, why didn't we throw _that_ away?" Zoro asked, still pissed off about the incident a little while ago.

Name scowled at him. "Because it's made of pure silver with a touch of gold!"

"No, Nami, it's because that isn't ours and the boy might be back for it." Usopp sighed.

"Why do you think he'll be back for it, Usopp?" Chopper asked. Usopp looked at him and started his own version of why.

Robin smiled and answered the question. "It is a key, so it must be important to him and it is made of silver and gold." She acknowledged, sipping the coffee.

"Yes..." Franky started analyzing the key. "It is a well-made key and it is not, _certainly not_ made by a planetary tribes. And it is made from silver and gold." He seconded Robin. "Maybe the boy was a member of constellation tribes..."

"Or the star tribes." Sanji added.

"Or the satellite tribes." Brook continued.

"Yes..." Franky said, slowly. "Because silver and gold are hard to find with the planetary tribes. Mainly, it is found with satellite tribes and sometimes with the star tribes."

"If he _is_ a member of any clan mentioned, then he must be an aristocrat." Robin concluded.

"_Aristocrat?_" Usopp seemed to have abandoned his story-telling when he heard the word. "Aristocrats aren't supposed to walk without a guard and have you seen the _boy?_ He looked like he was from a common clan." Usopp said, Chopper in his side.

"Yes, now that you mention it..." Sanji acknowledged. "He looks like a commoner." And he exhaled a smoke.

Zoro grunted. "Whatever."

"Have you found the boy?" a female voice questioned.

"No, he was fast." a male voice responded. "Damn, we need that key of his."

"We must find the boy first and then...get the key." And the both of them run at the other direction. "Then, we imprison him."

"The boy? The key?" Chopper repeated. "Imprison him?"

Brook sipped his tea. "That must be the boy who collided with Zoro-san."

"And this key..." Franky said, slowly. "I could understand why they wanted it..."

"It's silver and gold." Nami nodded.

Usopp turned to her, knees shaking. "But to imprison the boy?"

Nobody answered him.

"We must find him. Fast." Zoro rose to his feet.

"Now, we know why he was running that fast." Sanji did too.

"He was being targeted." Robin stated.

And all of them ran at the direction the boy run off to, hoping he was alright.

.

"Hand over the key, boy!"

"I don't have it!"

He was too busy running away from the owner of the voice and his key to notice that someone had already caught up with him. So, it was a surprise to him when someone tackled him from behind to the ground with a resounding thud. Straddling him, the man demanded the key from him. And, of course, Luffy accidentally lost it somewhere, so he answered negatively.

Not that he'll give it to him anyway.

"Liar! You have it! YOU ALWAYS HAVE IT! Being the..." He was cut off by Luffy's roar of "I SAID I DON'T!" followed by a harsh push that made him lose his balance and landed on his butt.

"Why you, bratty bastard!"

"I'm not sorry," he taunted and grinned. "Don Krieg."

.

"Has anyone of you had seen him?" Nami asked, after they had regrouped.

Met with negative response, she grimaced.

"Don't tell me he was already caught by them?" Usopp shrieked, afraid for the boy.

"Must be." The ever-morbid Robin agreed, which made more contortion than reassurance.

Then, out of nowhere, a resounding blast that could have been created by a detonation of dynamite or something was heard from their left. Disoriented and confused, the only thing that the group of rowdy people was to see what happened. They went to see who the hell made the explosion. Upon entering the premises, they notice that the place was scorched and the trees were burned to crisp.

"Whoa!" Usopp exclaimed.

"What happened here?" Chopper cried.

"I think someone fought here." Robin proclaimed. As if on cue, another explosion reverberated in another direction.

"Let's go!" Zoro was first to see what the hell was happening. There, they saw the boy they were looking for fighting a man wearing a golden armor who wields different kinds of weapons within his arsenal, according to the weapons scattered at the ground. The spear the golden-armored man was wielding had a creepy looking purple liquid dripping down from it. A poison. They were too petrified to move, they might become the victim of the poison.

"YOU'LL GIVE ME THE KEY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" the man growled.

The boy, Luffy, just gave him a dead-pan look and snapped, "You'll still kill me after getting it though." And gave him a raspberry. Furious, the golden-armored man charged at him with a roar, brandishing his poisoned spear.

Luffy readied himself before pouncing on the man with his arms behind him.

The group just watched how a punny little teen beat the crap out of the huge golden-armored man with just his fist. After some unknown minutes, they were snapped out of their awe when Luffy stumbled and fell on the ground; the golden-armored man on the ground was close to him, bleeding hard.

"Hey, are you alright?" Young Chopper, being the doctor that he was, was the first one to react and be by the side of the wounded boy.

"Ahhh... I'm fine." Luffy grinned.

Chopper didn't agree upon seeing the numerous wounds that he sustained from the battle. "No, you're not!" the sweet boy yelled at him. "You sustained many injuries! Especially, this bleeding side of yours that seems to be affected by the poison!"

"Ahh... yes... he... impaled me with it..." Luffy seemed to be losing too much blood and consciousness.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR! QUICK!" Chopper yelled, panicking.

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" The group yelled back.

"Oh!" Getting back to the boy, he noticed that he lost consciousness. "Gah! We need to get him to a hospital! Quick! "

The group scrambled to help Luffy from Death's deadly poison. And also to ask why some people seem to like him dead.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Ahhh... yes... <strong><em>R&amp;R<em>**


End file.
